stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Brown Wiki:About
What is this wiki about? This wiki is about Stephanie Brown, a.k.a Spoiler or Robin IV. Who is Stephanie Brown? Stephanie Brown is a Batman character who debuted in Detective Comics #647. Her creator was Chuck Dixon. Initially just a plot device, she was the fifteen year old daughter of Arthur Brown, the Cluemaster. Self-trained in gymnastics and martial arts, she put on a costume and set out to "spoil" her father's crimes. She eventually met Robin III, a.k.a. Tim Drake and helped Batman and Robin catch her father. Stephanie eventually appeared in Robin's solo series and soon became an important character as well as Tim's romantic interest. Despite her tragic past, she was cheerful, snarky and generally positive, something Tim was drawn to. She also tended to make mistakes, not having recieved the intensive training Tim had, and didn't think much of the Bat "no killing" policy, though she reluctantly complied with it. Stephanie was accepted by Batman and trained for a while, only to be fired soon after. She joined the Birds of Prey for a while and was mentored by Dinah Lance. She developed a close friendship with Cassandra Cain, Batgirl II, who trained her off and on. Then it happened. After his father found out about his activities, Tim was forced to quit being Robin. Stephanie offered to replace him. Batman accepted and they went on a few missions together, but he fired her once again for trying to save him from an assassin called the Scarab and ending up getting captured. In the "War Games" arc, a hurt Stephanie accidentally initiated a gang war, was caught by Black Mask and tortured for hours with a power drill before she eventually escaped, beat down the villian and with a gun pointed to his head, decided not to kill him for fear of dissapointing Batman. Black Mask grabbed the gun, shot Stephanie and left her for dead. Stephanie managed to get our of the building and Batman found her and transported to the hospital, where she died. It was later revealed this was from lack of medical treatment from sworn pacifist Leslie Thompkins, though according to Dan Didio this has been retconned. Why does she matter? Stephanie's fate has made her a symbol of mistreatment of women in comics. The issues range from her possibly out of character actions in War Games (namely her accidental initiation of a gang war), her sexualised torture, her death and the lack of a memorial case in the Batcave, unlike other fallen Robin, Jason Todd. In fact, Girl Wonder.org used her as a mascot for their comic-readin' feminist website. Lately, Stephanie has been getting a little more attention, as you can see in the news section below. Another reason Stephanie matters may be simply because to a lot of people, she was a good, fun character who never gave up despite the odds and was a nice role model for young girls and helped balance out Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake's general gloominess. Why start this wiki? Despite websites like Girl Wonder and evenrobins.net that champion Stephanie, there is no website devoted to her and solely to her. Stephanie is one of my favorite characters, so I thought it would be a nice idea to make a website archiving all her appearances (so people know which comics to read to see Stephanie)and other information and news about her. Can I help? Please do. Contribute whatever you wish, be it thumbnails, reviews or information. But do not delete other people's work (you may EDIT inaccuracies and problems with formatting and of course add your own stuff to anything, but don't delete an entire page of information because you think it's stupid, that's not your call), no spamming and follow the basic internet rules of conduct.